1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pacifier clip, especially to a safe pacifier clip that is strong in structure, easy in use and complies with safety regulations issued by many countries.
2. Description of Related Art
The motion of an infant sucking a pacifier is to give the infant the sense of comfort and security; especially when an infant wants to sleep but keeps crying and grumping, a pacifier is often served as a comforting means to put the infant into sleep; it is not rare that a pacifier is often out of sight while an infant was playing, so when the pacifier is needed and cannot be found in time, it may result in that the infant will cry or even have a temper therefore the infant is more difficult to be taken care of; various types of pacifier clips are invented by skilled people in the art for clipping a pacifier on the cloth worn by the infant, so the pacifier is prevented from being losing and this often provides a good outcome.
Take the safe pacifier clip (the U.S. Pat. No. 8,156,616, corresponding to Taiwan Patent NO. M367004 and The China Patent NO. 200920156358.8) granted to the applicant of the present invention for example, the safe pacifier clip comprises a base sheet, a pulling member, a latching member, a clamping member and a tying tool. A connecting sheet of the base sheet is formed with a first flange; a second flange of the latching member is disposed in the connecting sheet and adjacent to the inner surface of the first flange, and an opening at the bottom end of the cap-shaped clamping member is connected with the first and the second flanges which are in a stacking status, so arc-shaped clamping sheets provided at the front and the rear end clamp the two flanges. When the pulling member is pulled, a pressing sheet at the bottom end of the pulling member is optionally moved and positioned at a top or a bottom oblique surfaces of a block of the latching member, and the clamping member and the two arc-shaped clamping sheets connected to the two flanges release or store energy, so the clamping sheet of the latching member is outwardly raised for forming a releasing status or inwardly clamped for forming a clipping status.
The mentioned safe pacifier clip is able to overcome many disadvantages of a conventional pacifier clip, especially the connecting sheet and the first and the second flanges of the latching member are buckled and clamped by an elastic clamping member, thereby being prevented from bring released and also protected from being damaged by external forces, so advantages of strong in structure and anti-loosening are achieved. However, the installation of the clamping member would increase the assembling difficulty and procedure, so the production cost for pacifier clip is inevitably increased. Moreover, the pacifier clip is mostly used in an infant, and the clamping member is very likely to deform after being sanitized in high temperature, thereby being released from the first and the second flanges.